


Hit Full-Force

by bandmating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Force Awakens, no spoilers though, singer!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandmating/pseuds/bandmating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tries to go incognito to watch the new Star Wars film. He gets so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Full-Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted here. Not sure how everything works.  
> I hope to post more in the New Year.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy New Year!

"I really can't let you do that, Sir", the cashier patiently explained to David. "I'm sorry."

Liam felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he listened to his bodyguard argue with the lady behind the counter. Ok, so maybe it hadn't been a good idea to spontaneously try and buy out the entire cinema for the early noon show of The Force Awakens. But Liam had avoided going online for the whole two weeks since its release in fear of spoilers and according to his manager his fans were getting really anxious about his virtual absence.

His family, friends and David had all mentioned him on social media to keep the fans happy but they were just waiting for an update from Liam himself. So, he had to finally see this film. Hence this situation.  
"People have already bought tickets, I'm sorry." The lady's tone was a little icier now. "It is our policy-" Liam tapped David's shoulder. "It's alright, isn't it? There won't be too many people anymore."

He could tell that the cashier was curious who was hiding behind the ridiculously big sunglasses on his nose and tucked his head a little deeper into his black hoodie. David seemed to think about it and nodded. "How many tickets did you sell?", his deep voice addressed the cashier.  
She seemed to be a quick thinker. "It's only a couple, a small family and one of my coworkers so far. So, 7 visitors, I think."

Liam was thankful his sister had specifically chosen this cinema for him. A tiny one, normally showing a lot of international and art films or documentaries with subtitles, only giving in to the awakened (haha) Star Wars hype to show the blockbuster twice a day. Combined with the fact that it was only 11 am, the visitors had lessened considerably after two weeks since the release.

"Part of the reason I won't let you give me the best sale this week, to be honest." The woman in her thirties continued. "My coworker can finally squeeze in watching the film between work and university today, and he would kill me if I destroyed that chance." She gave them a little smile and printed out their two tickets.

Liam's conscience had been gnawing at him and he was glad not to ruin anyone's day. He smiled back at her and wrapped his fingers around David's elbow. He understood and left a generous tip in the money cat figure on the counter.

 

When they entered the theater the family of four was already more or less seated in the middle of the rows. Two boys of maybe 10 and 12 years age were climbing over each other and knocking against their father's shoulders. On his other side sat a girl who Liam thought was way too young to watch the film.

The seats weren't assigned, so he climbed up the stairs past the rowdy boys and chose the fifth highest row. "I reckon these are the best seats", he said to David as he shuffled along them, keeping an eye on the screen to find the exact middle.

He heard a huff behind him and turned to find a young man sitting cross-legged in one of the love seats. He had black hair pulled back into a top knot and sharp cheekbones under his large brown eyes. Liam finally pulled his sunglasses off to take a better look because the guy was strikingly beautiful even in the dim light of the theater. He smiled and gave him a slight nod.

It seemed to encourage him and he started speaking. "Good guess, but not quite perfect.", he said and his voice was dark, an accent thickening his amused drawl. Liam only then noticed that he was wearing the same dark blue shirt as the lady behind the counter. "You must be the coworker then", he guessed. 'And an expert in seat and hairstyle choices', he added mentally. They guy looked puzzled but smiled brightly. "I guess?", he said. "And the best seat is this one right here." He patted the other half of the love seat next to his knee.

Liam turned to David and found him shrugging. "Alright then", Liam grinned and began climbing over the back of the seat, David following his lead.  
The coworker's eyes widened but his smile did, too. "If it was my shift right now, I'd have to give you a warning." But his voice still sounded amused.

Liam leaned down to him a little and gestured to the free space next to him: "May I?" The guy nodded eagerly and unfolded his legs to let Liam sit next to him. "I'm Zayn", he extended a hand to Liam. "Liam", he answered truthfully and took his slender hand into his. Nothing betrayed Zayn recognising him when he leaned around to shake David's hand, too, who gruffly introduced himself.

Maybe Zayn wasn't into R'n'B, what with working in a tiny artsy cinema. Or Liam had just gotten so used to being recognised that he had actually forgotten that not everyone knew who he was. The thought was strangely comforting, and he knew his management was plotting to change that every day.

Zayn had somehow produced what must have been a two liter bucket of popcorn from under his seat and offered it to Liam. He heard the grumbling from David, who was also his personal trainer, but stuffed a handful in his mouth anyway. And when Zayn leaned over him again to offer David some, too, this time, Liam wasn't too lost in thought to notice how good Zayn smelt and how there was no arm rest and very little space between them.

Love seat. Right.

Apparently David couldn't resist Zayn's smile, either, because he took the offered popcorn and muttered a quiet thanks. Zayn giggled and plopped the bucket into Liam's lap. "You take it, we can all share." And with that he already reached inside the bucket, rustling it in Liam's lap.

"I get it for free, you know." Zayn explained and there was a playful twinkle in his eyes that Liam couldn't place. The sparkle still didn't disappear when the lights went out and the curtains opened. Zayn straightened in his seat a little and his shoulder aligned with Liam's. He hadn't been able to tell what the ink on his forearm was in the dark but he thought about how his own right arm was also littered with tattoos, hidden under the sleeves of his hoodie.  
And because he couldn't seem to look away from Zayn and to the screen, he might as well... he leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Why 3D then? 'cause you're the expert and all." Zayn leaned impossibly closer without touching Liam and whispered back. "I honestly didn't even know we had the technology for that." Liam decided he loved Zayn's whispering voice as much as his regular one.

Woah. Big word there, Payno.

"And I figured", Zayn continued breathing into his neck. "I'd go for the full-force experience first." Liam could see his white teeth gleaming, grinning about his own joke. So he was not the only one making horrible puns.  
"And then watch the regular as many times as I want after", Liam finished for Zayn.

Zayn caught his eyes and nodded. He saw the screen reflecting in the dark brown and thought the movie couldn't possibly be better than this. But after only one commercial and the trailer for Warcraft (David scoffed next to him and Liam nudged his side) the film started and he was whisked away into the world of the Skywalkers.

He was so absorbed he didn't notice much of the real world but this: David and Zayn both reached into the bucket the same amount, especially in tense moments Zayn grabbed a handful and froze to not disturb the scene. Liam tried not to think about his hand a few centimeters and a lot of popcorn away from his crotch.  
David muttered "oh my God" and "what the fuck" a few times and Liam was sure he just turned someone into a fan. Zayn was quiet the entire time except once when he went "oh no no no no no, please don't".

When the credits rolled David stood and stretched his back. Zayn turned to Liam with wide eyes. "I'm in love with Poe", he said so solemnly Liam laughed out loud. "I get it", he answered and his hand landed on Zayn's arm before he could catch himself.  
He'd always been tactile but Zayn looked unbothered. He seemed still lost with the Resistance.

David nodded towards the exit and Liam knew they had to go. "Here...", he pushed the almost empty bucket into Zayn's hands, who finally came back to earth and properly looked into Liam's face.

"Thanks for keeping me company", he said and sounded so earnest, it made Liam a little sad. "No, thank you." Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded towards David who was already descending the stairs. "You already have company. And he's leaving so you better go."  
"Oh yeah, but...", Liam was unsure how to say it without sounding weird. David was just always there. "He's just a friend?", he tried and yeah, that did sound quite weird indeed, well done.

But Zayn's face actually brightened as he waved Liam away. "Well, don't keep your friend waiting."  
Liam nodded dumbly and shuffled away when he heard Zayn add: "2D showings are every night." He whirled around and saw Zayn scratching his neck and not meeting his eyes. "Tonight, like..." There was a microphone on his arm, Liam could tell now. He wondered what it meant to him and whether he should feel disappointed he didn't seem to know him after all.  
"Okay", he answered and Zayn looked up quickly. "Thanks."

 

He could still see the smile Zayn gave him as goodbye every time he closed his eyes on the way back home. He already logged into twitter in the car and composed a quick tweet. _Finally saw Star Wars !! got hit full-force haha Great Day! xx_

And when he urged David into the car again in the evening, he didn't even complain to watch the film again. Liam was almost giddy with expectation, his leg bobbing up and down when he imagined meeting Zayn a second time.

But his mental image didn't compare to the real thing that greeted him when he rushed to the counter. Zayn looked at him like he had single-handedly destroyed the Starkiller Base. "Liam Payne!", he almost shouted and Liam motioned to keep it down. It was a little more busy in the small theater now. Zayn grinned and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He was wearing it loose now, it softly fell into his face, one shaved side exposed. "Sorry", he almost whispered. "Didn't know whether you would show."

Liam raised his eyebrows and pushed his sunglasses up under the same hoodie he had worn earlier. "So you do know who I am." He felt David come up close behind him.

Zayn looked at his feet and a blush crept onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to, like... react?" He looked up and there was a shy smile on his lips.  
Liam smiled and reached out to touch Zayn's shoulder. "S'alright. Was quite a natural meeting, no?"

Zayn nodded and looked above his head. "Hi David!"  
David greeted back and wanted to approach the counter to get their tickets but Zayn stopped with three tickets already in his hand. "Perks of working here." He winked at them both.

Liam couldn't believe it.

"By the way, Liam." Zayn said when they entered the theater earlier than everyone else and climbed up to the fourth highest row again. "You stole my pun." His eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter.  
"Oh my God." Liam groaned and threw a hand over his face. "You saw that?"  
Now Zayn was really laughing and bumping his shoulder against Liam's. "Sorry, I sort of like your music, like?" He suddenly sounded unsure again.

But Liam grinned and shoved him into their row, his hands lingering on the small of Zayn's back a little longer than necessary. "Always great meeting a fan."  
Zayn huffed and plopped down in the love seat. Liam had to nudge him a little to sit beside him. When he was settled Zayn let his hand fall on Liam's knee. "By the way", the twinkle was back in his brown eyes. "Got hit quite forcefully myself."

And before he could pull his hand away, Liam covered it with his own.


End file.
